Drainage channels are commonly used to drain water or other liquids from a variety of environments. Drainage channels are known to be recessed within a trench and secured in place. Once secured, a grate is known to cap the drainage channel to allow liquids to pass into the drainage channel for subsequent collection or drainage to another location.